Code: Taxidotios
by The Boy Who Could Is Me
Summary: "The Fourth Wall"- The barrier of the multiverse. While this is usually quite hard to bypass, our character "Devin" find himself in a bit of a jam when this wall through the Omni-dimension goes a bit.. transparent. Will he be able to find his way home? Or will Devin have to get used to being the next Lyoko warrior...PERMANETLY?


**Disclaimer** : Ello there! You probably were just scrolling down a forum, expecting to read some Fanfiction. Do you have a bit of chamomile there with you? You're expecting either something casual, or the occasional written drab. This is probably appearing as more of the latter momentarily, actually. Well, no matter. Because whoever you are, you are about to be given a choice. By continuing, you can read on into the story of a tumble through time and space, and get deeper into the rabbit hole… OR, you can stop now, and indulge in something a bit less vague. But if you do choose the prior, know this- You will be a part of the story now. Whatever happens, it happens, but you'll need to watch your back, and read. Do you accept? I see you may or may not have clicked away. Great! Then let's do this. Know, I do not own the characters or the fandoms of most of the pop-culture images you see in this story, yet I however DO "own" my own "characters" in this tale. You've got nothing on me!

 **The story begins with a young boy with a shaggy mop of hair sitting over his laptop. Meet Devin- he'll be our main character today. Or really, he'll be ALL of our main characters today, and quite possibly many other days. Although, he may not know it yet...**

"Come on… just a bit more work..." Devin murmured, tapping away at his keys. The child was clearly concentrating on something- it was just kind of unclear on what exactly. You see, Dev here could have attention-span problems, causing a specific subject of research to be unlikely for him. Today though, he was quite serious about it- Or, as serious as he could get. "…Bbllaaarghhh…" He groaned, rubbing his temples uncertainly. He was, "attempting" to write a book. Now, there was nothing wrong with this- He enjoyed to profess his thoughts onto paper, no question as much as he loved to listen to himself speak. But, Devin had issues on a particular level... That level being creativity, which was ironic, for someone with ADHD-Well, it wasn't always like the books or the movies. Not to mention having... issues, speaking out loud. In complete honesty, he MURMURED- a LOT. His family could barely hear him from across the room, and others had much more trouble, even when they COULD hear him speak. He simply was a babbler, and there wasn't much anyone could do about that.

"I just want to do something… something...maybe a bit… BLAH!" Pausing, Dev brushed his bangs to the side and took a breath. He was just a bit groggy- No matter. He would keep trying. Resting his hands on the keys, he began to type again. "Something with a bit...yes, just a bit... I just need some …GAAAAH!" The boy cried out, rolling out of his yellow swivel seat to the side. Laying his head on the bed behind himself, he sighed. "... I just want to do something like this right." Devin paused momentarily. He was clearly exhausted, he had to be getting late- He would try more in the morning. With that, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The boy gazed at a small watch that he kept on his deskside, reading the time. 10:47 PM- Great. He was going to feel fantastic the next day. Standing up and flipping the light switch to his right, with a small yawn.

"MEH... Alright, let's try again a bit later. We need some rest dude..." Taking a pillow from his bedside, Devin fluffed it appropriately, before flopping down on the bed. After having taken his Clonidine an hour prior, he was out like a rock. However, his computer screen still lay alit, revealing hundreds of storylines and ideas strung across a group of pages. If he could just get it together, any of them could be amazing. But of course, he just happened to be a Try-Hard too, so this could have been simply over-enthusiasm.

So as he stretched out half-beneath his sheets, the pages flickered, as the lights from his screen flaunted themselves around due to his screen-savers. In fact, they appeared to sort of blend together, in a way… and before long it seemed as if the computer was running a few applications of its own. Strange database after database, strange codes flashed up and off the screen until the entire monitor went dark... and then, turned back on with an unfocused glare, and the turning noise of a PC fan. With this, Devin turned on his side sleepily.

"….Hu?-"

Sorry young readers- I'm afraid I cannot let you move on just yet. Wait just a moment, please.

Thank you for your patience young reader! We now return you to the story.

"…-uh?"

Devin yawned, awoken by the bright light and buzzing. That was… weird. He was usually such a sound sleeper. This wasn't normal for him. Still, sitting up in his bed, he squinted at the luminous light emitting from his laptop. "What? Has someone been messing with you, Jasper?" The boy asked his PC, disoriented. Yawning lightly, he moved out of bed sloppily before walking towards his desk. As he did, his left hand gently grazed the touchpad, -

 _ ***FLASH!**_

..-and then with that flash, he was gone. As the room lay empty, the computer screen slowly decreased in brightness…

"….UH…Gah, what the?" Devin's eyes opened and closed slowly, but his view was blurry. He saw colors- Some familiar, and some no one else had ever seen before. That was some heck of a shock.. Was he alive? Or was he going to Heaven? Maybe Purgatory the way he was feeling. "Gosh, what in the-"… As his eyes finely focused, they widened in amazement. "O-oh my- GOSH DARN!" Devin was falling down an epic spiral of blue, being thrown through it as if it was a whirlpool of time. As he did, he felt himself being pulled- Pulled away from wherever he was now, and to somewhere else entirely. It was as if his body was about to be ripped apart. "Oh my- Oh HAIL MARY, FULL OF GRACE, LORD BE WITH THE, BLESSED ART THOUGH AMONG WOMEN AND BLESSED BE THE FRUIT OF THY WOMB JESUS, HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD, PRAY FOR US SINNERS, NOW AND AT THE HOUR OF OUR DEATH, AMEEEENNN!-" He bellowed out, spiraling through the void-like place. This some hallucination if any- but how long would it, could it, last? With that thought though, Devin's essence appeared to be torn, ripping. As the pieces of his being were scattered and reformed, blowing through the tornado-like chaos, his gaze widened while he could hold it. Simply, he looked like pollen from a flower had been grinded up and thrown out of a blender.

 **Not the nicest image to be going through your head when thinking about a human being, huh? Well, don't worry about it, Devin will live- maybe not for long though? But as luck would have it, Dev happens to be known for getting out of much worse- Or so, he will.**

As Devin collapsed in on himself, he didn't see much of anything- His eyes were basically made of dust now, so they weren't much help. But, he could FEEL-something that was useful at the moment. He could feel many things, actually- FAMILIAR, things. Warm… Cold… something somewhat more balanced, in a way. Devin wasn't sure if he was even still alive- But he sure was going to try and do something if he still had the chance. Concentrating, he wrapped around himself, trying to feel for something stable. Maybe he could go towards one of the surrounding familiar senses. He knew one thing for sure- He had to try… or it was over for him. For a moment, he felt himself slide into place … Setting himself, Devin soon felt his lungs expanding and shrinking, moving. Bracing himself, he sensed light again- His eyes! Moving them from side to side, he squeezed is hands and tucked himself into a ball- Oh gosh that was scary. He had almost LOST himself. Now that, would have sucked. Grasping his eyelids shut, Devin just wanted to go- Somewhere safe, somewhere sound. With that thought though, of course something magnificent happened- He stopped being pushed around in the vortex- and started being pulled. Then, Devin started FALLING…

Ooh, how FANTASTIC. What a great way for the story to begin. You know, now I'm excited- Maybe I can do this after all! Maybe one day I can even write as well as IHL! That would be awesome... If you have enjoyed this first chapter, then please read a review. I know it was a bit bland, so maybe you can tell me how to make it a bit more interesting? I would really appreciate any criticism or support I can get, both would be great. I hope you have a great one everybody! I'm going to go edit now, and decide which fandom I'll write this in. Yep, I still do not know XD. Seriously though. Wish me luck my friends!

 **Disclaimer** : Well hello there! Thank you very much for continuing to read this fanfiction of mine- Or to begin, if this is your first time reading this. If so, I would highly suggest for you to read the first chapter, because honestly this may get a little bit hard to understand without it. I'd like to thank you, and let you know that I do not own characters from the fandom I will be using, merely the characters that I myself design. In short, anyone you see in this are either designed by someone else, or are owned by me. If you would like to suggest anything for this, then I would enjoy your help- It's always a pleasure. Please enjoy!

 **As we return, we find Devin is currently falling through the whirlwind that he has been engulfed in. As he goes, what thoughts will we find flashing through his mind? We can only find out... It's probably about time HE gets the chance to tell you this story, from his perspective.**

Devin's P.O.V.-

'Oh wow. These nightmares are getting worse and worse- When are they going to stop? When I finally give in to it all? I hope not. An eternity is a long time to be having nightmares… I'm falling. Falling through the catacombs of this thing- It's spectacular, on one hand. But on the other, when is someone going to wake me up and stop this thing?! It's like someone's pulling me forward- Calling me, for something. That's weird… What's that feeling? I know it from somewhere- from someone. It's a story- a good one, too. I used to love this story… Why don't I think about it anymore? The area around me is breaking away. I'm being brought towards that feeling- like a train moving onto a new set of tracks, only that I've never been on a train before. What? - WOAH! Oh boy, this is it!-... But, as I go down this new path, the winds change around me. Soon, I don't see orange and yellow and gold- I see cyan. Hm- Nice shade of blue to see, even if it is right before my immediate death and everything.

 **WOOSH!-**

"GAAAAAAAA!-"I'm screaming. Feeling the force dropping me- or is it pulling me in? I can't really tell after being thrown around so much. But that familiar feeling doesn't seem to want to go away, so I know I'm not totally in shock. As I pass through the edge of this hallway, I see and opening- and I go for it. Of course, what else am I to do? There isn't exactly anywhere else to land. "-AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Devin hit the top of a roof as he landed- right before falling backward over a large fence. He was lucky to land in the grass and not on the pavement. Still though, the boy fixed his hair and moaned slightly. "..Gosh.., Um, well then. That wasn't very pleasant." Carefully re-positioning it, he turned is head to the side, before scratching his hair slightly, untangling it. "Hm… So it's one of those dreams, huh? ..." Taking a few steps, he noticed the area around him. He could have sworn that he had seen something like it before… but then again, that made sense. If he WAS dreaming, then this was probably in his subconscious, somewhere. "…In that case, my subconscious looks a heck lot like a cartoon..." Turning back to the gate, Devin walked alongside it carefully, looking up to see a gate. Oh, good- maybe he could figure out where he was? Jogging towards it, the boy turned his head looking through the gate. As he did though, he slowly brought down until he ceased to move entirely. Upon reaching the gate, he realized where he was. It took his breath away. "… Well then... That explains the whole "Looks like a cartoon" bit…" Looking up at the building, he realized where this was- It was a school. An academy, in fact- KADIC ACADEMY, which was very familiar to the boy… when he was 4, about a decade earlier. This meant one thing… Either he was absolutely BONKERS…. Or he was about to have some time. Either way, this was pretty amazing. Taking a few steps towards the fence, Devin reached out his hand- He would touch it, but such probably wouldn't be best- He didn't want to damage the dream environment- if this even was a dream. With the nightmares, he couldn't even tell anymore sometimes. Either way,-

"Hey kid, are you lost?"


End file.
